total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Invincibility
Invincibility, also called immunity, is the state of being immune from elimination. It is usually earned by winning a challenge. If the teams are still banded, then the whole team wins invincibility. If the teams are merged, the invincibility normally only goes to one person, with a few exceptions. Team invincibility Mostly, invincibility is obtained by a person, more than one person, or a team for completing their challenge(s) first, or by doing better than the other team. This may also lead to them winning a prize for their entire team. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island *Hide And Go Stink! - Team A won immunity for them because they were the team with the more members left in the challenge. *Bogus Barf Brunch - Team A won immunity for eating the most food and lasting longer in the challenge. *Torture and Terror! - Everyone who didn't last to the final round of the challenge won immunity. *Super Showdown - Team A won immunity because they took out every single Team B member in the challenge. *Happy Fourth of July! - Team B won immunity because Scarlett reached the monument first. *Rise of Evil - Dave won immunity for Team A because of his good leadership skills as head chef. Total Drama: Redemption Island *Daring Dramatizations - Team Entertaining Wannabes *The Teams' Song - Team Brainiac won the challenge. *The Tug Of More - Team Entertaining Wannabes won the challenge. *The Pi Contest - Team Entertaining Wannabes won the challenge. *The Puzzling Place - Team Underdogs won the challenge. *Behind The Drama - Team Brainiac and Team Underdogs won the challenge. *Triathlon of Redemption Island - *Frontstroke, Backstroke - DJ wins the challenge for Team Underdogs since he past the finish line first. *Experiments of Science - Team Entertaining Wannabes won the challenge. *And...Action - Team Brainiac won the challenge. *Virtually Murder - Team Brainiac wins immunity for finding the clues first. Total Drama: Return of the Stars Individual invincibility After the teams split in Hot Air Baboons and Slumber Party Fun!, Chris Mclean tells the contestants that the competition will have contestants only looking out for themselves. Thus, solo invincibility came into play. Everything from team invincibility tied in with this. The only difference was in winning solo invincibility, only the person that won it would be immune from being voted off and/or eliminated. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island *Torture and Terror! - Everyone who didn't last to the final round won immunity. *Hot Air Baboons - Samey won immunity because Beardo helped her get to the finish line. *Drop Dead Dancing - Shawn wins immunity for dancing the best. *Calling All Aliens - Shawn and Samey won immunity together because Sugar didn't catch them *Hotdog Party - Jasmine won immunity because she ate the most hot dogs. *Pig Brawls and Waterfalls - Scarlett won immunity because she knocked everyone of the waterfall. Total Drama: Redemption Island *Slumber Party Fun! - Ella and B win immunity because they partied the most. *Love is in Despair - Beardo and LeShawna win immunity together for doing the best in the challenge. *Tributes of the Past - Beardo and Beth win immunity together because they finished the challenge in first and second. *Chris and the Chocolate Factory - Beth wins immunity because she outlasted everyone in the challenge. *Mid-Knights - Bridgette wins immunity because she caught the most "knights". *Bloody Diaries - Beth wins immunity because she used the repellent on the "vampire". *Silent Fever - Bridgette wins immunity because she escaped first. *Ships Ahoy! - DJ wins immunity because he made it to the ship first. Trivia Gallery File:SameyConfess.PNG|Samey is happy that she has won immunity in Calling All Aliens... File:SameyConfessional.png|...but isn't sure about who she should eliminate.